koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Cao Cao
Cao Cao is the leader of Wei who has been in every Dynasty Warriors title to date. He's Cao Pi's father and Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, and Cao Ren's relative (usually seen as cousins). Nicknamed "The Hero of Chaos", he is willing to fulfill his ambition through any means necessary. He's a very controversial figure in Asian history as historians find it difficult to judge the morals behind his actions. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 34 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Cao Cao's role in the Dynasty Warriors series remains somewhat faithful to his exploits in the novel. He bands together with Liu Bei and Sun Jian to stop the Yellow Turbans, overthrows Yuan Shao by burning down his supply depot, and declares war on Wu at Chi Bi. More often than not, he usually entreats Guan Yu to temporarily join his service. Depending on the title, his men either capture the warrior or he makes a personal trade with Liu Bei. When his son is introduced, he acts as his mentor. In his story scenarios, he can defeat his enemies at Chi Bi and often lives to conquer the land. His kingdom often serves as the final opponent for Shu or Wu in the decisive battle to unite the land. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Cao Cao starts off at Hu Lao Gate, searching for the man who would be his eternal opponent. There, he also sees through Yuan Shao's Han loyalist persona, saying that even Yuan Shao is currently planning to expand his armies in the time of war. Mainly no one, not even Xiahou Dun, Cao Cao's right hand man, can see through his plot nor his character. During and after that battle, Cao Cao reviews the Coalition for an arch-rival - Yuan Shao, who successfully fulfilled his role as leader of the Allied forces, Sun Jian, who proved himself to be one of the "best warriors in the land", and Liu Bei, who began to draw people to him. Step by step, Cao Cao gains control of the land, and sees Liu Bei as the only man that can oppose him. In Xiahou Dun's Musou mode, before Chang Ban, he finally reveals his intentions for the land to Xiahou Dun - A land where talented and visionary people can change the world, and where lord nor Emperor is needed. Warriors Orochi In Orochi's story for Warriors Orochi 2, which serves as a prequel to the first game, Cao Cao leads one of the main forces who initially opposed the snake demon. His army does well until they're bombarded by cannon fire, something that the men of Wei have never seen before. Quick to overcome the shock, he counters with a fire attack. Despite his efforts, he is defeated and wounded. Dian Wei carries him off to safety and hides from the public eye. Since many reports said that he died, Cao Pi becomes Wei's ruler in his absence. In Warriors Orochi, he triumphantly returns to reinforce his son late in Wei's story mode. Though he is reinstated as Wei's ruler, he lets Cao Pi be the commander in their final attack against Orochi. Cao Cao resumes his role as Wei's leader in Warriors Orochi 2. Dynasty Tactics In one of his story routes in Dynasty Tactics 2, Cao Cao spots Sun Shang Xiang fighting on the battlefield. He is amused by her abilities and desires to have her in his army. During a later stand off with Liu Bei, she proudly stands by her husband and declares her loyalty to him. Cao Cao is startled to learn of her relation with his rival but continues his conquest to end Shu. If he wins, he spares the fleeing Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang, stating that he's content with being the land's ruler. Kessen Cao Cao is one of the protagonists in Kessen II. He is a feared conqueror who wants to conquer the land and eventually travel west to Rome. He is chosen by heaven to rule and befriends Liu Bei in an attempt to one day overthrow him. After hearing his fortune from the prophet, Himiko, he betrays Liu Bei and kidnaps Diao Chan. He often demands for her to reveal the location of the Imperial Seal. At first, he's cruel but he softens once he spends more time with her. She begins to remind him of his mother, who was separated from him when he was a child. Later in the game, his uncle, Cao Bu, reveals that he's actually Liu Bei's older brother. His mother gave birth to Liu Bei sometime after she disappeared from Cao Cao's life. He becomes torn by the news as he previously thought he had nothing to live for. Before his last battle with his rival, Cao Cao decides to create a peaceful land. In Shu's ending, he dies due to wounds sustained in battle. In Wei's ending, he becomes the new leader of the land. In gratitude for her support, he sets Diao Chan free and begins to appreciate his steadfast adviser, Xun Yu (a woman in the game). Characteristics Personality Cao Cao is seen as a cunning yet feared man. Relentless in his desire to end the land's chaos, he will use any means to achieve his plans, even if it makes him an enemy to the other kingdoms. He believes his rule to be predestined and is undeterred when Shu or Wei call him a traitor to the Han Empire. However, he also has a fierce temper and will often scold his men's incompetence if the battle goes badly for him. Caring little about status or olden traditions, he judges men solely based on their achievements and skill. Therefore, it's quite a feat to change his initial judgments of people. He's sometimes portrayed as a heroic yet tragically flawed mastermind who is taken over by his greed. Belying his bad reputation, he treasures his retainers and will treat them with generosity. He's particularly close to Xiahou Dun as they can instinctively understand one another. Many of his retainers admire his integrity and swear to never abandon him. In some titles, he also refuses to kill the peasants following Liu Bei's flight at Chang Ban. He respects his son and is confident that Cao Pi will one day be his able successor. His personality in Kessen II is similar yet slightly different from his Dynasty Warriors counterpart. He's depicted as a ruthless tyrant with "a heart of ice". Harshly changed by war and forced to suppress his emotions, he's arrogant in his rightful rule with the Mandate of Heaven. However, he privately mourns losing his mother from a young age and truly wishes to make a world of peace. Meeting Diao Chan and learning his relation with his rival helps him overcome his warmongering bravado. Voice Actors * Ivan Buckley - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) * Douglas Rye - Dynasty Warriors 5~6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Kirk Thornton - Kessen II (English) * Yukimasa Kishino - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Banjō Ginga - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese), Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series * Makio Inoue - Kessen II (Japanese) * Junko Noda - Kessen II; as a child (Japanese) Quotes *"My ambition will not be thwarted!" *"No matter how many bodies you throw in my path, you cannot stop the might of Wei!" *"I'll do it myself." *"Foolishness! You're saying that... the land can survive without the Han or the Emperor?" :"What good your knowledge do you? Have you never questioned the antique structures of the past?" ::-Sima Yi and Cao Cao. *"Ren, it has been some time since you began to call me 'Lord', has it not?" :"It is true that we are of the same blood. But we must maintain the proper bounds of Lord and Vassal." :"I would have this chaotic world end, that we might once more sit at a table and share a drink together." ::-Cao Cao and Cao Ren. *"Xiahou Ba, sometimes a general must choose to act like a coward in the field. You can't defeat tens of thousands by making a mad dash into oblivion." :~~Cao Cao reprimanding Xiahou Ba; Kessen II Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : Sends out a single fire orb which later explodes. * , : Cao Cao brings his weight and shoulder back, then brings up the face of his sword up in the air. * , , ( , , ): A series of horizontal slashes where Cao Cao moves across rather than his sword, while holding it straight. * , , , : Steps back quickly slashes to the right. * , , , , : Slams the point of his sword to the ground, producing a large purple up-wave. * , , , , , ( , , ): Bends one knee and lunges forward with one leg planted firmly behind him and sword back, then proceeds to lunge forward, bringing his sword to the side each lunge. * : Spins around continuously, with a complicated sword movement, ends with a powerful slash. * : Jump. * , : Jump, then swipe. * , ( , ): Cao Cao jumps, then swipes his sword twice while lunging mid-air, ended with a turn-around flip that sends out a wave. Horse Moveset * : Cao Cao leans to each side, and swings his weapon to each side. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. * : Dismount. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Wrath of Heaven *Base Attack: 56 *Stage: Battle of Chi Bi *Requirements: All you need to do in this battle is uncover the three plots that allied forces are using while playing as Cao Cao. So Pang Tong, Zhuge Liang, and Huang Gai are your targets. Eliminate them. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: King of Wei *Base Attack: 50 *Attributes: Level 18 Tortoise Amulet, Level 12 Huang's Bow, Level 16 Cavalry Armor, Level 20 Seven Star Sash *Stage: Escape From Chi Bi *Requirements: Defeat all Shu generals - Zhao Yun, Guan Ping, Zhou Cang, and Zhang Fei, before ally back-up troops appear. Initiate the Guan Yu lets Cao Cao go cutscene. Achieve 200 KO Count. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Wrath of Heaven *Base Attack: 34; Weight: Medium *Attributes: Charge +17, Bow +15, Life +17, Horse +17, Attack +17 *Stage: Battle of Xia Pi (Wei) *Location: Outside of the castle south of the watergate. *Requirements: Right after when Gao Shun begins to defend the watergate, defeat him, then defeat Zhang Liao. Historical Information Early life Cao Cao was technically born to the Xiahou family, but his father was adopted into the Cao family so Cao Cao name stayed with the latter. This makes him related to two of his most trusted general, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan. He was a handful growing up as he was very cunning and mischievous. He had a passion for hunting and the arts as a child and his childhood friend was Yuan Shao (whom who he would later become enemies with). He was said to be kind and fair. Rise to Power Cao Cao was given a post in now days would equivalent to the police force in the capital Luoyang when he was older, and did not discriminate as to punishments. Once when a high ranking minister broke the curfew he gave him 50 lashes, this troubled the ministers enough that they "Promoted" him to get him out that post. Cao did little noteworthy after which until the Yellow Turban where he proved himself as a general and given a high post. From this post he spoke out against Dong Zhuo when he usurped the throne. He joined the coalition against Dong Zhuo and supported Yuan Shao leading the coalition. Although they failed Dong Zhou was killed by Lu Bu. In the chaos in the capital Cao convinced the Emperor to come to Xu Chang under his control. This gave Cao Cao considerable influence in the courts. He thought Yuan Shao to be a good adviser to the Han and tried to put him in that post. This infuriated Yuan Shao as the post was actually lower than his current post. Cao Cao appeased him by giving his title. Campaigns Cao Cao was fairly quiet for the next few years till Lu Bu chased Liu Bei out his city. At this Cao Cao drove an army to Xia Pi and dispatched Lu Bu. Liu Bei stayed with Cao Cao a while but tensions strained and he left. Later on Yuan Shao raised a massive army to Guan Du to retake the emperor. Although they overwhelmed Cao Cao's army in numbers, Yuan Shao ignored good advise and they defected to Cao Cao and told him how to defeat Yuan Shao. Cao listened to their advise and burned Yuan Shao's supplies then chased his army down. Yuan Shao died shortly afterward and Cao Cao extinguished what was left of his army. Cao Cao then expanded his territory south fear making it so military action was unnecessary. Conflict with the Three Kingdoms Inflamed by arrogance he started his army into a navy and went south to conquer Wu at Red Cliffs. However do to his arrogance in numbers he was careless and lost spectacularly, wiping out his navy virtually. It was a while before he himself could admit this defeat. A few years after the battle, he was shaken by the news of Liu Bei gaining land as he saw him as a man with potential. Both admired and rejected each other. He would have continued strife and skirmishes with both kingdoms mostly small scale rather than huge battle. In 216, Cao Cao took the title "Prince of Wei", named so after the districts he governed. Death Historically, Cao Cao died in 220 from some sort of brain disease (thought to be a tumor due to his odd behavior and shaking). There are other ideas of how he died, including the influence of the mystic Zuo Ci. After his death, Cao Cao became part of the Chinese equivalent of the western phrase "Speak of the Devil" ("Speak of Cao Cao, and thus Cao Cao appears"). He governed the Wei district but wasn't a ruler of a kingdom. He was named as such posthumously. Romance of the Three Kingdoms He was a portrayed as villainous yet brilliant ruler in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Gallery Image:Caocao.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 2 render Image:Caocao-dw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Caocao-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Cao Cao DW6 Art.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 artwork Image:Caocao-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Caocao-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Caocao-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II screenshot Category:Wei characters